Heart of Gold
Heart of Gold is the third episode of the 120th season of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Episode description Gold and Russell do a swimming competition to see who wins the damsel's heart. Plot It begins in the Metallic Brothers' trophy-shaped mansion, Gold, Silver, and Bronze, sitting down at a dinner table, treat their trophies like cups and do cheers, and drink out of the trophies filled with beer. When Gold finishes his cup, he goes to the workout room to exercise. Meanwhile, in the water, Russell swims, searching for treasure, but encounters a piranha and gets bitten, causing the sea otter to yelp in pain. After hard work looking for treasure, Russell finally finds a chest filled with lots of treasure. After his exercise, Gold takes a walk around Happy Tree Town. Elsewhere, Russell does the same thing. Both walk, happily whistling the theme song. Just when they are walking, they bump into each other and unexpectedly meet Giggles. Giggles is sitting on a bench, merrily giggling. They both fall in love, but both insist they saw her first. The talk quickly turns into an argument. Giggles decides to go elsewhere without them arguing, but the argument quickly ends with Russell suggesting to settle this with a swimming competition. At the swimming pool, Gold and Russell are prepared. Gold's brothers in the bleachers cheer for him to win. Unfortunately, there are some obstacles the swimmers have to dodge. In their way are a mine, a few piranhas, an elephant, and finally, a shark. Giggles blows a kiss at Gold and Russell. When it is time for them to swim, Gold goes first, but Russell comes next, complaining that his opponent got a head start. While swimming, he dodges the obstacles in front. On the other hand, Russell gets hit by all of the obstacles. An injured Russell thinks he is about to quit, but continues, and swims really fast, causing Gold to spin and, for his karma, gets hit by all the obstacles. While spinning, he somehow goes back to the start, but gets lucky enough to continue going. When a badly mutilated Gold starts to get revenge, but unknowingly what is a-head of him, he almost gets his head bitten off by the shark. Gold lets out a sigh of relief, but when Russell beats him, he angrily growls at the pirate. Giggles gives Russell a trophy, but when she prepares to give him a kiss, Gold wants to give Giggles a present. So he tears his golden heart out, and shows it to Giggles. Giggles freaks out and runs away. Russell angrily goes with Giggles. When Silver and Bronze spot their older brother's dead body, they both freak out. Despite the saying, "You can run but you can't hide", the alive siblings could not run or hide, because their upper halves get eaten by the shark. The episode ends when Gold's golden heart starts to beat. Moral "Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold." Deaths #Gold tears his heart out. #Bronze and Silver's upper halves are eaten by the shark. Trivia *The title is the idiom of the same name, which means to be very sincere, generous, and kind by nature. *The moral gives us an example of the ever-expanding circle of friends. *The title could have been the title of a Love Bites short. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 120 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes